Chupacabras
Case File: Chupacabras Location: Puerto Rico Date: March 1995 Description: Puerto Rico is an island territory belonging to the United States known as a tourist spot by vacationers. Known for primarily appearing near the rural farming communities, the Chupacabra is described as a kangaroo-like or dog-like monster with reptile features and strange scales. Case History: In March of 1995, a farmer in Puerto Rico discovered eight of his sheep dead, with strange puncture wounds and all of the blood drained from the bodies. A few months later in September, a man named David Negron went to check on his goat when he found that it had been killed. Nearby, he saw the red-eyed, reptile, and kangaroo-type creature. According to him, it was black, hairy, and had a crest on top of its head. Later that day, investigators from the Civil Defense were called to the scene. When they examined the goat, they could only find two small puncture marks on the back of its neck. Surprisingly, it had been drained almost entirely of its blood. The beast seen by David was then dubbed "Chupacabra" by the press. The word "Chupacabra" is Spanish for "goat sucker". Within the next few months, hundreds of animals would be killed and drained of blood throughout Puerto Rico. Almost all of the victims were small animals; interestingly, their carcasses remained intact. Journalist Jorge Martin began to investigate the attacks and connected many of the cases. Attacks and sightings of "Chupacabras" were soon reported throughout all of Puerto Rico, most concentrated in the town of Canovanas, thirty miles east of San Juan. By October, even the mayor of the town was involved in the investigation by interviewing witnesses and organizing search parties. A former skeptic was police officer Eliezer Rivera; he believed that the sightings were all mass hysteria until one night when he was driving with a friend. Along the way, they saw a Chupacabra along the side of the road. As they watched the creature, it began watching them as well. Eventually, he and his friend became frightened and left. Eliezer is now certain that the Chupacabra is real. Although many skeptics believe that wild dogs killed the animals, others believe that the Chupacabra is real. In early 1996, several animals were killed in Miami similar to the victims of the Chupacabra. Now, some believe that the beast might have come to the United States. Background: None Investigations: The police of the cities in Puerto Rico investigated to attempt to locate the creature. Veterinarian Carlos Soto examined several of the animals that had been attacked. On one of the animals, he found puncture wounds on the back of its neck. He also found that it had some of its internal organs removed, but did not go through rigor mortis. Carlos has been unable to explain what happened to the animals. However, a spokesman for the Puerto Rican government claimed that the animals were probably attacked by wild dogs. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 26, 1996 episode. Results: Unresolved. In April of 1996, pathologists examined goats that had been killed by alleged "Chupacabras". Based on the wounds on the bodies, they concluded that the animals had actually been killed by a group of wild dogs. In July of 2010, two animals were killed in Texas that were believed to be Chupacabras. However, it was later determined that the "Chupacabras" were actually coyotes with parasite infections. In October of 2010, University of Michigan scientists determined that Chupacabras were probably just diseased coyotes. However, some still believe that the Chupacabras are creatures that have yet to be explained. Links: * Chupacabra on Wikipedia * Chupacabra on the Skeptic's Dictionary * Experts try to spike chupacabra myth * Legendary goat killer moves across border * Mythical 'Chupacabra' Instills Fear * Goat-Sucker, Bad Science... Or Good Campfire Tale Of Terror? * Chupacabra it’s not: Texas animal is just an old coyote * Texas mystery: 'Defective coyote' or chupacabra? * Chupacabra: Facts about the Mysterious Vampire Beast * The Secrets of the Chupacabra: Mystery Solved? * The truth about a strange blood-sucking monster ---- Category:Puerto Rico Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:Suspicious Deaths Category:Unresolved